


Before You

by tommygirl



Category: 24, Alias
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney Bristow never expected to find Jack Bauer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



Sydney knelt in front of Jack and cupped his face. She understood the need to wear a strong facade for the world, even when all you wanted to do was curl up and hide. It was part of the life they had chosen - life continues, lines blur, and emotion is something that can be considered a hazard - but it wasn't always easy to compartmentalize.

When he sighed and leaned into her touch, Sydney smiled and scooted closer. She slid her head under his chin, breathing in his scent and just offering herself as support. God knew that he had been there for her enough times in the past few months.

"I'm still not sure how two people who do what we do can make something like this work," Jack stated after a few minutes of easy silence.

Sydney pulled back enough that she could meet his gaze. She shrugged and said, "I thought we agreed not to worry about that. To take each day as it goes."

"Yeah, but that was before..." Jack stopped and focused his attention on running his fingers over her arms.

"Before?" He chuckled and she repeated, "Before what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sydney. I just didn't expect to find you," Jack replied.

Sydney couldn't hide the grin that formed. Another thing she completely understood. After losing Danny and returning to find Vaughn married, she assumed that was it for her. No one found three great loves, right? Except there he was. Jack Bauer. CTA operative that her father admired and most people feared.

And he was hers.

She kissed him quickly and said, "Same here, Jack." Her grin grew wider when he smiled and she added, “But just so we’re clear. Smart or not, I have no intentions of giving you up.”

“Good to know,” he replied, pulling her into his lap and covering her mouth with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MeMeme drabble for the request of Jack Bauer/Sydney Bristow (my favorite super!spy crossover couple)


End file.
